Of Owls and Spells
by Minna26
Summary: A collection of one shots concerning all things Harry Potter.
1. Lost

**Lost**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable, they belong to JK Rowling.

Molly Weasley stared out the window overlooking the backyard of The Burrow. She sat contemplating what her family had lost in during the second war. They had lost a lot, some things that were small and others that they would never be able to replace.

Molly thought how her children had been robbed of their childhood, forced to grow up much quicker than necessary. She thought of how her children had lost their innocence, having to witness death and torture, things that even many adults hadn't witnessed.

Then Molly's thoughts turned to the physical things that her family had lost. George had lost his hear. However, more importantly he had lost half of himself. He had lost his twin. The children had lost their brother. And she and Arthur had lost their son.

_Oh Freddie_, Molly thought, _what are we going to do without you? How are we going to survive without your bright face getting us through the day?_

A/N – Ok so I know that it is really short but I really wanted to do something on how Mrs Weasley felt, especially after seeing DH2


	2. Trapped

**Trapped**

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Harry Potter' world, it belongs to JK Rowling. The words in italics also belong to JK Rowling.

A/N – Ok so I am going to try and make this longer than the last one. Hope you like it!

Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. He could often been found in there, ever since the Dark Lord had risen again and the manor was used as a meeting point. Far from the power that he thought he would have when the Dark Lord rose again, Draco realised that he was nothing but a mere pawn in a dark game.

Draco thought of how excited he had felt to be given a mission by the Dark Lord, when he knew that he would become a Death Eater. He had wanted to prove to the world, and more importantly his family, that he had the strength to do this task. He then remembered how his excitement then turned slowly to despair as he kept failing in his assassination attempts. The despair that kept growing when he realised that with every failure he brought closer his own death and the death of his family.

It was only then that Draco realised what he had gotten himself into, only then that he realised that being a Death Eater wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He felt the horror growing in him that he would be forced to take a life, to save his and his family's life. He remembered questioning how that was fair, but he had never questioned it enough to say that it was wrong.

Draco had played over that night many times and as his thoughts had travelled to that point he played over it again.

_I can help you Draco,_ Dumbledore had told him.

Draco had remembered how he had found it strange that the man he was about to kill had been offering him help.

_Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you could possibly imagine,_ Dumbledore continued.

Dumbledore would never know how much his offer had tempted him, how much he wanted to get out of the predicament that he had found himself in. He had almost said yes to Dumbledore, yes to a way of escaping the fear and feeling of dread that he had been feeling almost all year. Then he had remembered his parents. They were basically hostages to make sure Draco completed this mission. He knew that if he defected then his parents would be tortured at best, killed at worst. And so with that thought in mind Draco had to decline his headmaster's offer.

The rest of the night was a blur. He remembered the other Death Eaters that he had let in the school coming up to see if Dumbledore was dead. He remembered the feeling of disgust he had when had seen that Fenrir Greyback had tagged along with the little party of Death Eaters, and the feeling of disgust when the werewolf talked about attacking without the full moon. He remembered the relief he had felt when Snape had come along and the mixture of horror and relief when he cast the Avada Kedavra on Hogwart's headmaster. Then he remembered escaping the castle with a feeling of numb horror.

A scream from the dungeons brought Draco out of his thoughts. He cringed as the scream continued, probably a result of his Aunt Bellatrix's handiwork. Draco got up, still feeling the sense of hopelessness that had settled on him since Dumbledore had died. Draco couldn't help feeling that with Dumbledore, his hope of escaping had gone. Draco went down the stairs to see just who was the poor soul that was on the end of Aunt Bellatrix's torturing.

A/N – So I hope you liked that! I did manage to make it a bit longer! Please review and let me know what you thought. If you have any ideas for future pieces or any constructive criticism feel free to share!


	3. Confined

_A/N – So I haven't updated this in a while but I have come up with a few ideas again so there will be another couple of One-Shots coming up in the next couple of weeks. Thanks to those who reviewed/favourite/alerted, it motivates me to write. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Confined<strong>

Sirius hated being back in this place. It reminded him of his unpleasant childhood. He never thought that he would ever have to come back and live at 12 Grimmauld Place. Now he was back and that wasn't the worst of it. Not only was he back in this hell-hole, he was confined here for an indefinite period of time.

In a way it was his fault. If he hadn't offered the place to Dumbledore to use as headquarters he wouldn't have had to come back. As it was he did offer the place to Dumbledore and know he was stuck here also. He was tempted to run away; to take the form of Padfoot and go into hiding near Hogsmeade so that he could see Harry again. He knew, however, that doing that would not only put himself in danger but could very well put Harry into danger too, so he stayed put, enduring all the dark memories that came back to him of his child hood in this place.

He was also often lonely in this place. Sure, the order members were around often, having meetings or, in the case of Moony and Tonks, keeping Sirius company while they were not on the mission. However there were still long periods of time when the only company Sirius had was Kreacher and the portrait of his mother. They certainly weren't the best of company.

That still wasn't the worst of his confinement. The worst thing was not being able to do anything useful. He felt so helpless. He wanted to be out there actively fighting against Voldemort, like he was during the first war. He hated the useless feeling when he heard of people disappearing and he was sitting around, stuck in this house, and not doing anything. He hated it during the Order meetings and everyone will discuss their missions and all he could do was listen and offer some advice for other upcoming missions. But above all he hated Snape goading him about doing nothing. Sirius wanted nothing more than to be useful in the fight against Voldemort and the protection of Harry.

The only thing that Sirius looked forward to Harry's letters. He loved hearing about the adventures that his godson was having and being asked for advice, like his opinion was the most important one to Harry. It was in those rare moments that Sirius felt that he was doing something useful. It was in those moments that he felt like he was needed by somebody. It was those moments that helped him get through this house arrest.

* * *

><p><em>AN - This one was a little harder to write than the other ones but I like it :) Sorry that it was short again, I am working on trying to extend my writing by exploring emotions a little more so hopefully the next one will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
